


No More Secrets

by AgtSpooky



Category: Houston Knights
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short coda to the episode "Secrets" - LaFiamma and Lundy finally get some time alone together</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This snippet takes place after the episode "Secrets", where Joe and Levon were supposed to be on a short vacation together in Lundy's hometown, but instead they get mixed up in a witness protection case. Then Joe finds out that he may have contracted AIDS from a blood transfusion done a few years ago. The results are inconclusive, and Joe spends the entire episode waiting for a second test result. The stress gets to him and he confides in Lundy how scared he is. Meanwhile, Lundy's grandmother (Mother Minnie) is dying (his last living relative) and she's scared to tell him. She doesn't want to leave him alone in the world. In the end, Mother Minnie tells Levon that she's sick, and Joe finds out he's negative.

 

~~~~~~

Lundy pushed open the door to the small cabin and strode inside, the heels of his cowboy boots clicking on the floorboards. His partner, LaFiamma, was right behind him.  
  
"So?" Joe asked, setting down his duffle bag. "What do you think, Lundy?"  
  
Levon nodded his head, glancing around the rustic, one room cabin. "Nice, LaFiamma. Definitely my kinda place. But you?" he looked Joe up and down, "I didn't think those expensive suits of yours liked to be around dirt," he finished with a grin.   
  
"Cute, Lundy," Joe retorted. "I happen to like nature. Just not _your_ kind of nature. The one that involves hay and manure." He swept his arm out in front of him. "Now this, with the trees and the water, yeah, I can get into this."  
  
Levon laughed. "How'd you even know about this place?"  
  
"Storm Island? Uncle Mikey owns the cabin. I was here once when I was a kid." Joe answered.  
  
"It was real nice of him to set us up here for the week."  
  
"Yeah, we didn't exactly get that vacation last week, did we?"  
  
"Not exactly what I'd planned, no," Levon admitted.  
  
"Oh? And what _did_ you have planned?"  
  
Levon stepped closer to Joe, hands coming to rest on the dark haired man's waist. "I was thinkin' more along the lines of this," he answered, placing his lips gently against Joe's.  
  
Joe's arms went around Levon's back, and he drew his partner against him as their tongues did slow battle with one another. Eyes closed, they held each other, grateful for this time alone, at last.   
  
Finally parting, but still embracing, they smiled at one another. Joe reached up and removed Levon's cowboy hat, placing it brim up on a nearby table. He brushed his fingers through Levon's shaggy blond hair. "Yep, that was _definitely_ better than getting involved with witness protection and hired killers."  
  
"Thought you might say that," Levon answered smugly.  
  
Joe brought one hand down to caress Levon's bottom through the rough denim jeans. "Why don't we get settled in and then we can continue making up for that lost week?" he asked.  
  
"You got yourself a deal, boy."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later the sun had set and a fire blazed brightly in the fireplace. Joe and Levon, stripped down to their boxers, lay entwined on top of their sleeping bags, in front of the hearth. They took turns placing lazy kisses upon the other's body, hands roaming up and down, needing to just touch...feel.  
  
Joe kissed Levon's chest, raising his eyes to see his lover's face, and was surprised to see tear tracks on the cowboy's cheeks.  
  
Alarmed, Joe sat up, placing his palm against the blond man's face. "Levon? What's wrong?"  
  
"First Mother Minnie, then you?" Levon whispered, voice rough. "I thought I was going to lose you, too. It scared me, Joe, to think about being alone."  
  
Joe shook his head. "Never alone," he vowed in a fierce whisper.   
  
And their bodies moved together in the firelight.  
  
THE END


End file.
